Mi Mayor Sueño
by jva98
Summary: Sentir la alegría de tenerlo cerca, de ver su cara con esa expresión y mirarme de esa manera. Solo me hace confirmar mis deseos y llevarlos a practica. Este fic participa en el reto #3: Emociones y sentimientos del foro "South Park Hispano".


_**Mi mayor sueño**_

 _ **South Park le pertenece a Trey Estacionamiento y Matt Piedra, la historia per se me pertenece, y este fic participa en el reto #3 Emociones y Sentimientos del foro "South Park Hispano", mejor conocido como el averno. Recomiendo escuchar "Wolf in sheep´s clothing" y "Demons-Imagine Dragons"para acompañar el fic.**_

 _ **Euforia.**_

Sí, ¿Por qué no?, ni yo mismo podía detener mi andar, sentía mi pecho ir al compás de mis latidos, tal vez de la emoción. Le di vueltas en mi cabeza durante semanas enteras, nunca era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Pero mis excusas se habían terminado y ahora me encontraba decidido en la puerta de su casa.

Aquel día azotaba una nevada fuerte al pueblo de South Park, las temperaturas indicaban varios grados bajo cero. Por lo cual estaba abrigado hasta arriba y con mi gorro protegía mi cabello del frío viento. La nieve no dejaba ver a más de un metro de distancia en su recorrido perpetuo hacia adelante.

Decidí tocar el timbre y esperar apreciando el exterior, aunque realmente solo repasaba mentalmente lo que iba a decir y cuales iban a ser mis acciones. Para mi sorpresa no fue él quien abrió. En realidad, dudaba tener esa suerte, y estaba preparado por si esto se presentaba. Aunque para ser sincero hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera sido él, y no ella.

Por lo menos no habrá testigos.

-Oh, hola…-saludó la mujer con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bonachona.

Grave error, aunque de cierta manera no la culpaba. Yo solo soy el amigo de su hijo, la mujer no esperó cuando el cuchillo que traía en mi mano derecha cortó violentamente su cuello, dejando una delgada línea donde la sangre comenzó a brotar, creo que di en la yugular. Parte de esta sangre caía sobre mis abrigos, oh, da igual, ya los reemplazare o limpiare.

Su rostro de sorpresa, oh, su terror impregnado en la mirada, hubiese pagado solo para repetir aquel fugaz momento. Y su expresión hubiera durado más si no fuera porque trato de llevar sus manos a su cuello, ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar tan bello temor? ¿Quién se creía ella para arruinar un momento tan hermoso como este?

Decidí empujarla hacia dentro, su cuerpo cayó junto a otra ronda de aire frio que dejo entrar nieve al recibidor de su casa. Ella se encontraba a mitad de la alfombra y yo simplemente cerré la puerta. La mire a los ojos, en aquel momento se encontraba agonizando y tratando de respirar, ahogándose en su propia sangre. No iba a vivir, y yo no iba a esperar a que muriera lentamente, no, mi labor era su hijo.

Puse el seguro, no quería que alguien curioso interrumpiera mi diversión. Al echar una mirada en primera instancia note que no él no se encontraba en el primer piso. Evadí la sala que conocía de memoria de tantas veces que le había visitado. Mire esa mancha en la alfombra, no la de la sangre de la mujer que acabo de asesinar, otra con menos marrón. Era de un vaso de jugo desperdiciado en una pelea, mi vaso de jugo. Una televisión con la esquina agrietada por una pelea también nuestra. De aun tener juguetes probablemente encontraría más encdotas. Todo de cierta manera solo me alegraba, aquellos recuerdos me daban más fuerzas para lo que tenía que hacer. Memorias de un pasado al cual no habría vuelta atrás. Un pasado inalcanzable y que no tenía ganas de seguir.

Subí las escaleras de su casa sin demora alguna, con mi sombra a mi lado. El cuchillo moviéndose delicadamente entre los dedos de mi mano, como jugueteando con este. El filo que parecía querer cortarme, de no ser por mis guantes lo hubiera hecho. Los retratos en las escaleras me daban una visión falsa de felicidad de mi futura víctima.

A medida que me acercaba mi emoción iba a mayor intensidad, el cuchillo bailaba con mi mano como si fueran uno solo y la sangre que salpicaba este mismo parecía querer reclamar más, su sangre, la sangre de él, su interior reclamaba mi cuchillo y su filo atravesar sus órganos, su interior, su vida.

Llegue a la puerta de su habitación, suspire emocionado y hasta temblando, tanto tiempo esperando para este momento. Probablemente la mitad de mi vida para poder llegar hasta este punto…Y al fin estaba aquí. Abrí la puerta para no tener que esperar más.

Estaba sentado frente al computador, totalmente metido en su mundo con unos audífonos, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta acerca de lo que le paso a su madre. Aunque claro que sí escucho cuando abrí la puerta e instintivamente volteo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó molesto al verme de reojo fue antes de que notara mi arma en la mano derecha, y claro, la sangre en mi torso -¿P-porqué t-tienes sangre?-me preguntó asustado, su mirada nuevamente se clavó en el cuchillo.

-Hola.-salude alegre y mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa levante un poco el cuchillo, causando que él retrocediera en su asiento, como si eso lo fuera a salvar.

-¡MAMI!-gritó recordando que no estaba solo en su casa, pero se abstuvo de volver a gritar cuando miro la sangre en mi-¿Qué hiciste?-gritó entre lágrimas conectando los puntos.

Yo me sentía incapaz de hablar, sentía que mi voz solo arruinaría el momento especial. Mi sonrisa era lo suficiente para expresarle sobre lo que quería hacer, él se encontraba temblando de miedo y con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Cómo no sonreír? Su miedo, su pavor, el verlo temblar fue una sensación única. Algo que llevaba esperando durante años y que nunca pude cumplir, ver aquellos sentimientos reflejados en su rostro era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Kyle…Amig…-intentó hablar con ruego, pero mi mano felizmente obedeció la orden de mi cerebro. Fue tan sencillo hacerlo, que lo hice con ganas de más.

El cuchillo rozó con facilidad su brazo. Eric Cartman se llevó su mano izquierda a su otro brazo para tratar de aminorar el dolor. Yo solo continuaba mirándolo con superioridad y con esta sonrisa que me inundaba de tranquilidad.

-¡Púdrete!-gritó con dignidad mirando su mano, genial, este era Eric Cartman, un cabrón que nunca podría mostrarse débil.

No me sentiría mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le estaba haciendo un favor al mundo, ¿Qué le convenía al mundo tener a este tipejo? Definitivamente a mí no; él no podía hacer nada por mí, o por ella. Pero bueno, suficiente hablar, hora de tomar acción.

Por supuesto que intentó defenderse, pero no tenía nada con que hacerlo, intentó utilizar su peso superior al mío en su favor. Cosa estúpida, se acercó corriendo ante mi intentando saltarme encima. Yo sostuve mi cuchillo y también me arrojé hacia adelante juguetón.

Nuestros cuerpos chocaron, él intentó golpearme varias veces. Debo admitir que su fuerza era de cierta manera superior a la mía. Pero dejo aquellos malos hábitos cuando mi cuchillo atravesó una parte de su estómago. El sentir que su sangre escurría por mi mano fue como una emoción nueva...La felicidad que me embargaba deshacerme de esta mierda de persona era superior a lo que alguna vez hubiera podido sentir.

Por supuesto que la puñalada le dolió y tuvo que detenerse, pero ¿Por qué parar así? ¿Dejarlo desangrar sin más? Que poco original, que desperdicio de tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo sufrir, sí, siempre ha sido un pedazo de mierda después de todo. Además, mi alma reclamaba más de su sangre.

Volví a enterrar el cuchillo con fuerza en otra parte de su estómago. De nuevo este gruño y trato de gritar del horror. Sus gritos, oh, sus gritos eran como los cantos angelicales atravesando mis oídos, escuchar cómo se desgarraba para tratar de llamar la atención y que alguien lo escuchase, el como pedía auxilio. Era peor que un niño asustado, un animal que no tenía escapatoria y suplicaba todo lo que podía. ¿Cómo no sentirse genial con aquellos gritos?

Continúe apuñalando, una y otra y otra vez. Él se limitaba a gritar, tal vez solo me molestaba que lo hacía con menos potencia cada vez, lastima, menos diversión para mi sentido de la escucha.

Era grandioso dar cada puñalada sobre su pecho, sobre su estómago, o donde fuese. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? El ser cubierto por sus pequeños gritos de dolor ahogados. Mirar sus ojos clavados en mí y como lentamente se perdían en la infinita nada. Clavar y volver a clavar el arma en su inútil cuerpo. La sed de todos esos malos sentimientos que tenía saciada, las voces en mi cabeza calladas. La paz, la tranquilidad, todo…Al fin lo había logrado.

Después de dar lo que pudieron ser diez puñaladas, su pulso era básicamente inexistente, su sangre me salpicaba y yo sudaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Me mire al espejo, la sangre que me cubría era una obra de arte, manchas que contaban una historia de muerte. Respire ansioso por lo que seguía.

Nuevamente utilizando mi fiel cuchillo comencé a rasgar desde el torso hasta lo que creo era la cadera, metí mi mano causando una nueva avalancha de sangre caliente empapando mi sonrisa perpetua. El ver sus órganos era lo que faltaba, sin duda. Sentir como lo que antes había tenido vida y ahora era un cuerpo inerte era profanado por mi mano. Sí, aquello era la mejor decisión en mi vida, a la mierda el conseguir una novia, al carajo mis certificados de concursos, o todos mis logros en general. En este momento me sentía más vivo que nunca, sin este estorbo de por medio, era como mi vida iba a mejorar.

Todo era…

Era…

Sonó el despertador…

Mire a mi alrededor, el reloj que tenía al lado de mi cama sonaba con ganas. Así que lo apague con suavidad. Me senté en mi lugar y me talle los ojos para empezar el día, sino me equivocaba era martes, día de escuela. Suspire satisfecho por la experiencia nocturna.

-Algún día…-susurre esperanzado.

En los sueños no es el único lugar donde se esconden mis demonios después de todo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Na.-La venganza no es un sentimiento, es una acción y pues depende de cada punto de vista si esto cuenta como euforia. Pero al final de cuentas creo que es tangible la felicidad casi extrema y el entusiasmo de Kyle.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, que dejen review si asi fue, y si no les gusto, también, quiero saber ¿Por qué?. En fin, nos vemos.**


End file.
